


it's you (that i've been waiting to find)

by blossoming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossoming/pseuds/blossoming
Summary: Sasuke wakes up crying sometimes.





	it's you (that i've been waiting to find)

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy! so, this is probably a little messy and i don't love it That Much, but my girlfriend (being the supportive angel she is) said i should post it cause "everyone needs more sasuke pov in their lives" so here it is.  
> title from shine by years & years.

Sasuke wakes up crying sometimes. 

Years after the war, after the hurting, after the emptiness, and after everything he’s been through and everything he put the people around him through, he thought he would be fine. Don’t get him wrong, he feels better; way better than he used to. he could even say he found himself. He found his light after spending so much time in the dark. 

He never thought it was possible, but he supposes that’s what happens when you’re in the dark. Things get hard to see.

At first it really hurt, like it hurts to open your eyes just to be hit by the sun rays in the morning. It hurt to see clearly, to see something so bright after years adapting his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him. 

But his eyes could adapt again. He could get used to the light that was shining brightly at him right now. He believed that, with time, he’d get used to it. 

His light came in the form of a boy. 

The same boy he deemed his rival years past. His rival. His ruin. His nemesis. He _hated_ him; at least that’s what he used to tell himself, but now he knew the truth about his own feelings. What he really hated was the amount of power that same boy had over his heart. He only came to understand that much, much later, while laying on the ground with his entire body aching, and his left arm gone. 

It is said that the Uchiha clan feels love like no other. Their love is so deep and so ruthless that losing it is almost like losing sanity. If an Uchiha loses something they love, they lose themselves. And everyone knew at this point, Sasuke lost everything. 

He lost his family. He lost his brother. He lost his heart, his mind, he lost it all the moment Itachi made him hate him. For so many years the only thing Sasuke possessed was hatred. But after a while, he was given something else. He was given a team. 

When Sasuke became part of Team 7, he started to feel things besides hatred, and it scared him. When he almost died for Naruto without a second thought, he was scared. 

He was scared because he knew he had a duty. He couldn’t be scared and he couldn’t forget. When Itachi appeared in Konoha, he remembered, though. He remembered what _hating_ felt like, and he was scared, because he had _almost_ forgotten.

When all the hatred he felt for Itachi and his wish for revenge started to turn into something else, he was frightened. The power that the _something else_ he was feeling had over him made him leave. He hated that _something else_ for making him almost forget about the only reason he was alive. He had a duty. The only person he ever wanted to kill was Itachi, but Itachi told him to _only look for him when they possessed the same eyes_ , and for that Sasuke should kill his closest friend. The moment Sasuke realized Naruto was his closest friend was the moment he realized he wouldn’t be able to kill him. And so he left.

Sasuke spent three years running and hiding in the dark. He got powerful. Stronger. _He got power his own way_. He didn’t need Itachi to tell him how to be powerful, and now he felt so much power running through him that he believed that this time he could kill the one who took everything from him. 

In those three years, he got rid of any feelings besides his hatred, or so he thought. When he tried to kill Naruto again, and _something_ in chest didn’t let him do it, he hated it. He needed to end that bond, cut those ties, whatever you may call it. _He needed to_. But it was no use.

Sasuke tried to kill him, and still, Naruto never left him. Naruto never gave up. Never tried to run away from their bond. Naruto was always there, and every time he approached, Sasuke felt that same _something_. He hated it so much, and still, he couldn’t get rid of it.

Sasuke now realizes that the something was love. A love Sasuke so vehemently denied himself of, afraid to lose it like it happened before. A love so strong that neither of them could put it down to words. Every time Naruto tried to take him home, he felt like someone was trying to shine a light in the darkness he put himself in, and Sasuke didn’t want that, so he started to hate it. 

Naruto became his sun, so Sasuke became the moon; he made sure they would never shine together. 

For almost five years Sasuke made sure of that, until one day Naruto’s light was too much while Sasuke’s light was dimming, and he started to ask himself if he really could keep hiding from the sun. If he could really avoid shining by his side. _The moment you question yourself is the moment you lose_. And so, Sasuke lost, but he had never felt so much like a winner. 

And that’s what brought them here. 

Going back to the place Naruto called home was weird, to say the least. Sasuke didn’t feel like he belonged; he didn’t have the _right_ to belong to the place he almost destroyed. _He didn’t have the right to be with people he almost destroyed._ Those thoughts flooded his mind most of the time, guilt almost ate him away. 

Naruto was never blind to anything, and being the one who could always read Sasuke’s heart, he saw that too. He knew. So Naruto helped him. Naruto could finally help him the way he’s been trying to do all this time. “ _You’re back._ ”, “ _you’re here._ ”, “ _this is your home too, Sasuke._ ”. 

“ _How can it be my home after I’ve been away for so long?_ ” Sasuke asked Naruto once. It was one of those days in which Sasuke couldn’t quite make out if things were real or just a dream. 

“ _C’mon Sasuke._ ” Naruto started, ocean eyes as bright as ever. “ _The fact you’re back makes it feel more like home for me too. It didn’t feel right without you here._ ” is what Naruto said that day, and that changed everything. Naruto had always been forward, always sure of himself, and that time was no different. The way he related home to Sasuke, somehow, settled the dark haired boy’s heart a little, and he realized he could allow himself to find home, as long as Naruto was with him. The way Naruto said it didn’t feel right without him helped. It wouldn’t be the first time Naruto was helping Sasuke to pick himself up, after all.

Sasuke started to get a little more used to the light in his eyes as the days passed, and every time he started to feel like darkness was going to eat his heart away, Naruto would be his sun. Naruto made the darkness go away. 

But Sasuke still woke up crying sometimes, memories of all the times he tried to hurt those he so deeply cared about haunting him. Sasuke realized he was the reason why he almost lost everything again. He would be the one to blame if it had happened. 

When sasuke woke up crying, Naruto was there by his side, like he’s always been. His hand always reaching for Sasuke. he would always comfort him, the “ _you’re fine now._ ” that left the blonde’s lips was just as sure as everything he said, and Sasuke felt like he could believe it too. 

Naruto was his sun, had always been, and Sasuke was still the moon. He realized they could always shine together, because he needed Naruto’s light to shine on him and make him shine, just like the moon needed the sun’s light to get her own.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
